


All These Little Distractions

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Distractions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Sometimes the best help you can give a writer is to distract, not that, that had been Levy's intention to start with.





	All These Little Distractions

    The apartment was quiet as it had been for the better part of the afternoon, with Plue now fast asleep by Levy’s side as he had finally realised that neither mage was in the mood to play right now. Not that he was utterly devoid of attention, as some point or another Levy’s hand had slipped down to pet his head as she read, mindlessly ruffling his fur and then smoothing it back into place. Beyond that, the only sign of life, was the almost rhythmic sound of Lucy’s pen against paper, the soft dance of her fingers against the tabletop, and the rustle of pages being turned from where Levy was sprawled on the couch eagerly devouring a book that Freed had lent her about Rune Magic.

   Initially, their plans for the rare day they had entirely to themselves had involved going and hanging out at the guild for a while, before inevitably ending up in either the library or a bookshop. Although it was debatable how much reading would have been done, as neither of them tended to be a good influence on the other these days. However, they had just been getting ready to leave when Lucy had been struck with sudden inspiration for the article that she had been agonising over for the past two weeks. Frantically working on it in between a job that had left her more than a little bruised, and the celebrations for Makarov’s birthday and Levy hadn’t had the heart to complain when her girlfriend had begged to have the time to write it down before it was lost. Knowing all too well how that felt, and besides, it had been an excellent opportunity to catch up on her reading, especially as Freed had promised to work through anything she’d had trouble with once she’d read the book, an offer she wasn’t going to ignore.

    So, here they were almost four hours later, and Levy’s stomach was beginning to growl. Jolting at the sudden noise, she glanced across at the clock, startled to realise it was well past lunchtime, although she knew that she shouldn’t be surprised as it wasn’t the first time, they had missed a meal. Sometimes, one of them would be otherwise engaged and would remember to rescue the other from whatever project they’d got caught up in, but most of the time, it was their exasperated teammates, or a mildly concerned Mira who would come to drag them away to eat, and on occasion sleep. Unfortunately, when it was just the two of them, that could slip, and even now she could feel her attention being drawn back to the book, and she was about to give in to the temptation to read just a little bit more when she heard Lucy sigh.

     That in itself wasn’t unusual, as she had discovered that the Celestial Mage made a whole array of noises when she was caught up in her writing and had teased her about it on occasion. However, the level of exasperation in that simple noise caught her attention, especially when it was followed by another one before she could even shift enough to peer across at her girlfriend. Unsurprised to find Lucy hunched over the desk with her fingers buried in her hair that had come loose from its tie at some point, pen lying abandoned on the page in front of her, and several pieces of screwed up paper littering the floor around her. Proof that she wasn’t the only that needed a break, even if the book was calling to her, and quietly she closed the book and set it aside before wiggling out past the Spirit curled at her side.

     She also recognised that particular brand of sigh, as the one that meant that Lucy was caught on a single point, no doubt casting around desperately for the word or phrase she needed and getting caught up in her own mind. It was a problem that she was all too familiar with, as she often found that she had too much information rattling around in her brain when she was trying to focus on a single thing. Lucy was usually the one to help her focus, grounding her with hands on her shoulders and whispered instructions to just focus and it had always helped her, and now was a chance to return the favour. Besides, who better to help with finding words than a Solid Script Mage…as long as she didn’t do what she had done once before, and bring the words to life, as Lucy hadn’t been happy to suddenly find a hole appearing in the middle of their bedroom floor.

“What are you struggling with Lu-chan?” She asked as she padded across to her girlfriend, stepping up behind her, and reaching out to grasp Lucy’s shoulders, feeling the tension in them and beginning to massage them lightly as Lucy had done for her before. “I can try and help if you want?” She offered, leaning in, although she was careful not to look at the writing on the page because although Lucy wasn’t as protective of her articles as she was her novel, she knew that the Celestial mage preferred to keep them to herself until they were nearly ready for publication. Then, and only then would Lucy turn pleading eyes towards her and ask her to give them a quick reading over.

 “I just need a phrase to finish this…” Lucy began, confirming Levy’s suspicions, only to trail off with a light blush as Levy seized the opportunity and the fact that her girlfriend was sat down, to lean in and kiss the top of her ear. A particularly ticklish spot that they had discovered one day, and she felt rather than saw, the wicked grin that curled against her ear as Levy felt the shiver the action sent through her. “Levy…” It was supposed to be a complaint or a plea, but it was too weak to be either, and Levy knew it too, giggling as she leant in to kiss on her cheek. Not in apology, but as a further distraction, and it worked as brought a smile to Lucy’s face, all thoughts about her writing woes disappearing for the time being as she leant back into Levy with a smile of her own. She’d been half gone already, but the last of her protests and focus flew out the window as Levy’s fingers pressed further into tense shoulders. Chasing the tension away, while she trailed butterfly kisses around the shell of Lucy’s ears, and the Celestial Mage admitted defeat gracefully as she turned to catch Levy’s lips with her own.

_Maybe it can wait a little longer…_

 


End file.
